


Gibt es hier in der Stadt noch andere Sehenswürdigkeiten ausser Ihnen?

by DreamDrop



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bar, First Meeting, Lost Bet, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop
Summary: Glorfindel und Erestor treffen sich in einer Bar. Doch da war doch noch etwas... "Glorfindel wusste, dass er nicht hätte auf Ecthelion hören dürfen. Es war niemals eine gute Idee zu wetten, wirklich niemals. Schon gar nicht mit Rog. Natürlich wäre er ein Spielverderber gewesen, aber alles wäre besser, als die Situation, in welcher er nun steckte."





	Gibt es hier in der Stadt noch andere Sehenswürdigkeiten ausser Ihnen?

Glorfindel wusste, dass er nicht hätte auf Ecthelion hören dürfen. Es war niemals eine gute Idee zu wetten, wirklich niemals. Schon gar nicht mit Rog. Natürlich wäre er ein Spielverderber gewesen, aber alles wäre besser, als die Situation, in welcher er nun steckte.   
«Denk daran Glorfindel, Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden.» Ecthelion amüsierte sich unglaublich gut. Glorfindel hätte sich am liebsten im Fluss vor der Bar ertränkt. Was hatte er nur getan, dass er das hier verdiente?  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann, welchen er aufgrund der Wette ansprechen sollte, war nicht das Problem. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hätte ihn wahrscheinlich auch angesprochen, wenn seine Freunde ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert hätten. Das Problem war, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte.  
«Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr wollt, dass ich den Mann meiner Träume mit einem der schlechtesten Anmachsprüche, die es auf dieser grossen, weiten Welt gibt, anspreche? Was soll ich da für einen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen?»  
Ecthelion kringelte sich fast vor Lachen. Rog grinste nur und erwiderte: «Wenigstens lasse ich dir die Auswahl. Mit deinem Gesicht und Lächeln wirst du kein Problem haben.»  
Da war sich Glorfindel nicht so sicher. Der Mann an der Bar sah nicht aus, als würde er zu wenig Angebote von gutaussehenden Kerlen kriegen.   
«Ihr macht mich fertig.»   
Natürlich musste sich ein weiterer gutaussehender, dunkelhaariger Mann zu dem Mann seines Begehrens gesellen. Glorfindel stöhnte auf und liess seine Stirn gegen die Tischplatte sinken. Rog klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. «Na los jetzt du Held, ausser du willst so lange warten bis Galdor und Penlod hier aufkreuzen und ebenfalls deine Blamage miterleben können.»

\--------

Erestor sass in einer Bar. Das sagte schon genug über den Abend aus. Er hasste Bars, er hasste den ganzen Lärm und am meisten hasste er Elrond, der ihn dazu gezwungen hatte und nun schlichtweg verschwunden war. Der dunkelhaarige Mann kippte den nächsten Whiskey runter. Er musste wenigstens angetrunken sein, um zu überleben, bis er nach Hause konnte. «Erestor! Tut mir unglaublich leid, dass du so lange warten musstest.» Elrond getraute sich doch tatsächlich, ihn anzulächeln. Erestor wusste, dass sein Gesicht aussehen musste wie eine Gewitterwolke. «Warum bin ich hier Elrond? Du hättest auch Lindir fragen können. Ich mag solche Ansammlungen nicht.»  
«Oh Lindir ist auf dem Weg hierher. Habe ich dir das nicht erzählt?»  
«Nein, das hast du vergessen zu erwähnen. Wer kommt sonst noch?»  
«Ach, niemand wichtiges.»  
«Elrond, ich spasse nicht.» Erestor zog eine dunkle Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Der dunkelhaarige Elb kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. «Ich habe noch Melpomaen und Ereinion eingeladen.» Erestor seufzte auf, natürlich hatte er die beiden auch eingeladen. Nichts gegen die beiden, aber er musste seinen Arbeitskollegen und seinen Boss nicht auch noch am Freitagabend sehen. «Und warum musste ich dann kommen?»  
«Du bist einer der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben Erestor. Ich will dich dabeihaben und wenn ich dafür etwas flunkern muss, dann tue ich das eben. Ausserdem bist du nur noch an der Universität und ich weiss, wie wichtig dir dein Job ist, aber irgendwann musst du dein Leben noch leben.» Elrond lächelte ein weiteres Mal und legte seinem langjährigen Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. «Elrond, ich bin Professor für Strafrecht, nicht Eremit. Ich lebe mein Leben sehr wohl und das auch, ohne von dir in eine Bar geschleppt zu werden.» Lindir entschied sich in diesem Moment in ihre traute Zweisamkeit zu platzen und zwar mit folgenden Worten: «Habt ihr zwei diese Versammlung heisser Kerle da hinten gesehen?» Elrond schaute tatsächlich in die Richtung, in welche Lindir vorher mit dem Kopf genickt hatte, während Erestor abgrundtief aufseufzte. «Nein, habe ich nicht und es wird sich höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht lohnen meinen Kopf für sie zu bewegen.»  
«Erestor, du bist ja unglaublich deprimierend! Ich versichere dir, dass sich deine Kopfbewegung lohnen wird. Dieser schwarzhaarige Typ ist ja zum Umfallen schön. Ich mache keine Witze, der schönste Mann, den ich seit einer langen langen Zeit gesehen habe. Der andere ist aber auch ein echter Hingucker mit all seinen Muskeln und den auffälligen Augen.» Lindir legte den Kopf schief. «Und wenn der Blonde seinen Kopf von der Tischplatte heben könnte, würde ich dir ein Update zu ihm geben können. Wahrscheinlich ist er der Hässliche der drei. Schliesslich kann es ja kaum sein, dass sich schöne Menschen alle auf einem Haufen konzentrieren.»   
«Welche schönen Menschen?» Ereinion legte Elrond einen Arm um die Schulter und grinste in die Runde, als hätte er soeben erfahren, dass er im Lotto gewonnen hatte.  
«Die drei dahinten am Tisch.» Elrond machte eine unauffällige Kopfbewegung. Ereinion nickte nachdenklich. «Sind mir auch aufgefallen. Celebrian würde sicher eine Menge Spass hier haben.» Die dreier Beziehung zwischen Elrond, Celebrian und Ereinion gab Erestor immer wieder die Hoffnung, dass irgendwo da draussen doch noch die Chance auf wahre Liebe bestand. Sie gaben ihm den Glauben an ein Happy End und das obwohl er überhaupt nicht zu der romantischen Sorte gehörte.  
«Oh! Noch ein gutaussender Kerl und Blondie bewegt sich tatsächlich. Moment gleich sehe ich sein Gesicht…» Lindir quietschte dem Juraprofessor ins Ohr und verschluckte sich dann an seinem Getränk. Der Schwarzhaarige klopfte ihm auf den Rücken während Lindir nach Luft schnappte. «Schau nicht hin Erestor, schau auf keinen Fall hin. Das sollte illegal sein! Wie kann man so jemanden überhaupt auf die Strasse lassen?» Ereinion und Elrond hatten beide ein Ausdruck von so grosser Ungläubigkeit auf ihren Gesichtern, dass Erestor jetzt doch neugierig wurde.  
«Warum schaut ihr so?»  
«Nun, Lindir hat irgendwie schon recht. Er sollte unter Denkmalschutz gestellt werden. Und jetzt schaut er hierher. Genauer gesagt schaut er zu dir.» Elrond grinste wie ein Verrückter. Erestor hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ungläubig zu Ereinion. «Er will mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?»  
«Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Der blonde Halbgott da drüber starrt ziemlich sicher zu dir.» Erestor musste einen Blick riskieren und als er in die blausten Augen schaute, welche er jemals gesehen hatte, stockte ihm kurz der Atem. Der blonde Hüne war wirklich umwerfend. Breitschultrig, braun gebrannt, Indigo blaue Augen und eine Knochenstruktur, auf die Adonis höchstpersönlich eifersüchtig gewesen wäre.

\---------

Als Galdor auftauchte, konnte Glorfindel nicht mehr betrübt auf die Tischkante starren. Zu der Gruppe des dunkelhaarigen Mannes waren noch zwei weitere Männer gestossen. Beide gutaussehend. Der eine schwarzhaarig und wahrscheinlich mit dem Freund des Mannes liiert, der andere blond. Ecthelion informierte ihn regelmässig.   
«Glorfindel, was schaust du so traurig?» Galdor grinste und Glorfindel hob den Kopf an. Er grinste schwach. «Ich muss den unglaublichen Kerl da hinten ansprechen mit einem der schlechtes Anmachsprüche des Jahrhunderts und es sieht so aus, als würden immer mehr Leute meine bevorstehende Blamage miterleben können.» Glorfindel schaute wieder zu dem Mann und dieses Mal erwiderte er den Blick und es verschlug dem blonden Mann den Atem. «Wow, der sieht aus, wie die Reinkarnation deiner feuchten Träume», beobachtete Rog scharfsinnig. Ecthelion schaute mitleidig zu seinem besten Freund. «Tut mir leid, dass es ausgerechnet heute sein muss, dass du die Wette verloren hast.» Glorfindel konnte nur nicken, immer noch sprachlos. Die gerade Nase und hervorstechenden Wangenknochen unterstrichen die scharfsinnigen Augen des Mannes. Seine dunklen Augenbrauen verliehen ihm eine gewisse Strenge und der Anzug tat nichts, um diesen Eindruck zu revidieren. Glorfindels Handflächen wurden feucht. «Ich kann das nicht.»   
«Glorfindel, ich will dir jetzt nicht Albernheit unterstellen, aber du warst im Irakkrieg, du warst in Afghanistan und getraust dich jetzt nicht, einen Mann in einer Bar anzusprechen?» Galdor schüttelte den Kopf und bestellte sich einen Vodka.  
«Das sind vollkommen unterschiedliche Situationen. Das solltest du doch selbst wissen.» Glorfindel blickte erneut nervös zu dem Dunkelhaarigen, dieser hatte sich wieder seiner Gruppe zugewandt, welche nun auf ihn einzureden schien. Ein verstohlener Blick in ihre Richtung überzeugte den blonden Mann davon, dass sich das Gespräch höchstwahrscheinlich um sie drehte. Dies gab ihm die nötige Entschlusskraft. «Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. Vielleicht werde ich dieses Treffen irgendwie überleben und zurückkommen, um euch alle einzeln draussen zu ertränken oder ich werde euch bis in alle Ewigkeit heimsuchen.» Er stand auf und machte sich auf zu der Gruppe.

\-------

«Erestor, du kannst nicht bestreiten, dass er genau dein Typ ist!»  
«Nein, das hatte ich auch nicht vor.» Erestor nippte an seinem Whiskey.  
«Was tust du dann?»  
«Ich bin nur realistisch und weise euch alle darauf hin, dass ein Mann wie er erstens höchstwahrscheinlich vergeben ist, zweitens selbst wenn er nicht ist, er jeden haben könnte und drittens ich wohl kaum sein Typ sein werde.»  
Lindir grinste plötzlich. «Oh da bin ich mir mal nicht so sicher. Ich werde mal draussen nachschauen, ob Mel bald kommt.»  
Ereinion nickte. «Gute Idee. Ich glaube, ich begleite dich. Elrond, Schatz komm, wir rufen Celebrian an, wie es ihr geht bei ihren Eltern.»  
Und dann waren sie weg. Erestor musste sich aber keine zwei Sekunden fragen, wieso die drei so schnell verschwunden waren.  
«Hi, ich habe da eine kurze Frage und dachte, Sie könnten mir bestimmt weiterhelfen: Gibt es hier in der Stadt noch andere Sehenswürdigkeiten ausser Ihnen?» Erestor drehte den Kopf und da stand der blonde Schönling, aber natürlich musste er seinen Kopf nur als Verzierung bei sich tragen. Was für eine unglaubliche Schande.  
«Fällt Ihnen noch etwas einfallsloseres ein? Ich bin gespannt, wie tief das Niveau heute Abend noch sinken kann.»  
«Oh, wie wäre es mit: Haben Sie mir eine Landkarte mitgebracht? Ich habe mich nämlich in Ihren Augen verloren.»  
Jetzt musste Erestor doch ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel unterdrücken. «Das scheint ein Talent von Ihnen zu sein.»  
«Glauben Sie mir, ich habe ganz andere Talente. Normalerweise bin ich auch nicht so unbeholfen. Ich hatte heute einen miesen Tag, aber ein Lächeln von Ihnen hilft mir da raus.»  
«Jetzt übertreiben Sie aber.» Erestor musste trotz allem ein kleines bisschen lächeln. Er konnte es nicht unterdrücken. Der blonde Mann vor ihm schien also doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen zu sein. Immerhin hatte er Humor.  
«Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich hatte nicht vor, Sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Ich bin Glorfindel.»  
«Erestor. Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch beweisen können, dass Ihr IQ nicht ihrer Schuhgrösse entspricht, werde ich Ihnen diesen katastrophalen Einstieg sogar verzeihen, Ihnen meine Nummer geben und mich von Ihnen zu der nächsten U-Bahn Haltestelle bringen lassen.»  
«Nun denn, was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Etymologen und einem Entomologen?»  
«Der Etymologe kennt den Unterschied.» Erestor grinste triumphierend.  
«Was passiert, wenn man einen Witz mit einer rhetorischen Frage kreuzt?»   
Nun musste der Schwarzhaarige lachen. «In Ordnung. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Sie nicht ganz so dumm sind, wie es der Anfang des Gesprächs suggeriert hat. Gehen wir, ausser Sie haben noch etwas anderes vor.»


End file.
